


tea

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Runaan, Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Series, Sweet, Tea, Tinker is a sunfire elf, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tinker makes Runaan a cup of tea.





	tea

Tinker placed the two cups of tea down onto the table. It was earthy and green, the way he knew Runaan liked it. He had used his power as a sunfire elf to warm the water with his bare hands, to get it done quicker. Now the steam from the tea quickly flew upwards. Runaan thanked his lover, and took the cup and took a sip.

 

The tea tasted as wonderful as ever, but this time, it was special. It was the first cup Tinker had brewed for him since his return from Katolis. He had been through a lot, losing an arm, being coined by a dark mage, and fought many battles. Now, he was finally back with the man that he loved, and could relax. With just one arm, and the war over, he had decided to retire from being an assassin. Now he would be beside his lover at all times. No more danger, no more pain.

 

He put the cup back down onto the table.

 

“Thank you Tinker, it tastes as wonderful as ever.”

 

“That pleases me. Do you want me to prepare a second cup?”

 

Runaan shook his head.

 

“Please, let me finish the one I already have first.”

 

He nodded, leaning in closer.

 

“I can’t believe you’re finally back. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I thought about you every step of the way.”

 

And so, the two men kissed.


End file.
